Герой
Первый раз Герой появляется в [[Patapon 2|''Patapon'' ''2'']] на [[Холм Наньяро|''Холме'' ''Наньяро'']], Герой это самая важная единица Патапонской' 'Армии. Он может быть любым классом, а так-же носит особые маски и использует различные способности, Герой это самая сильная единица в Patapon' '2'', а так-же очень важная историческая личность и ваш аватар во [[Patapon 2 Врата Героя|Вратах'' ''Героя'']]. В игре Герой использует особые навыки - Режим' 'Героя, эффект которого зависит от класса Героя. В ''Patapon 3'''' Герой'' объединяется со ''Всемогущим'' и создает ''Убергероя''. Способности Режим Героя Режим Героя' 'это особенный режим, эксклюзивный для Героя, который дает различные преимущества вашей армии, в зависимости от класса Героя. Emblem1.jpg|Yaripon Emblem Emblem2.jpg|Tatepon Emblem Emblem3.png|Yumipon Emblem Emblem4.jpg|Kibapon Emblem Emblem5.jpg|Dekapon Emblem Emblem6.jpg|Megapon Emblem Emblem7.jpg|Toripon Emblem Emblem8.jpg|Robopon Emblem Emblem9.jpg|Mahopon Emblem Каждый Режим Героя уникален, и полезен по-своему: Татепон: Защитное Поле Закройте всех патапонов непроницаемым силовым полем. Единственное замечание: Герой не может атаковать с поднятым щитом! Эффект = Герой создает неразрушимый щит около всех патапонов. Под щитом патапоны неуязвимы для эффектов состояния (кроме падения) и получают минимальный урон от атак противника, но не защищены от съедения боссами. Юмипон: Сломанная Стрела Супер-быстрый обстрел, который затмит небо и заставит врагов думать о близкой смерти. Эффект = Герой стреляет одиночными золотыми стрелами, которые проходят сквозь любые объекты. Чем дольше продолжается обстрел, тем сильнее становится урон стрел (всего три уровня). С увеличением скорости атаки, количество выпущенных стрел увеличивается. Ярипон: Железный Кулак Наносит большой урон по широкой площади. Эффективно для разрушения вражеских структур. '' Эффект = ''Герой прыгает и бросает зеленой копьё, которое взрывается при приземлении. Наносит массивный урон по площади взрыва. Кибапон: Разрушитель Сокрушающий натиск, уничтожающий все преграды, что встанут на его пути. '' Эффект = Сильно отбрасывает врагов, натиск постоянный и может наносить много урона. Махопон: Армагеддон ''Дождь из метеоритов. Медленно, но эффективно! Эффект = Герой создает падающие с неба метеориты, которые медленно падают по непредсказуемой траектории. Это очень эффективно против построек и боссов. Торипон: Разрушитель Бункеров Снаряд летят с небес уничтожая всё в поле зрения. Сама земля сотрясается от страха. Эффект = Похож на эффект Железного Кулака, но копьё пробивает всё насквозь и светится синим светом. Декапон: Молот С каждым оборотом молота, Герой раскидывает всех врагов на пути в разные стороны. Вес молота снижает скорость вашего передвижения. Эффект: Герой крутит молотом, нанося урон, а так-же постепенно продвигаясь вперед. Робопон: Яростный Удар Герой по очереди размахивает руками, превращая врагов в кашу. Наносит огромный урон передним рядам врага, и даже сносит большие железные стены. Эффект = Герой движется вперед, нанося огромный урон обоими наручами. Мегапон: Трель Смерти Морозные снаряды летят сквозь врагов и взрываются, достигая земли, вызывая снежную бурю. Эффект = Герой запускает три звуковые ноты, которые пробивают врагов и имеют шанс заморозки. Класс Героя Герой имеет особенность - он может изменять свой класс, что влияет на то, какой эффект будет давать Режим Героя (список эффектов смотрите выше). Когда экипируете своего героя, нажмите □ что-бы изменить класс своего Героя. Так-же вы не можете выбрать класс или рарепона для этого класса, если вы его не открыли ранее, при выборе рарепона выбирается лучший из доступных у ваших патапонов. Маски Маски это эксклюзивный вид снаряжения для Героя. Как любой другой элемент снаряжения, маски могут повлиять на ваши параметры и сопротивления эффектам и урону. Так как маска имеет дополнительный слот снаряжения, вы можете выбрать, какой будет бонус у Героя. Например, если вы оденете Герою Огненный Щит,'' Шлем Молний'','' маску Мераниа или ''Намераниа, то у вашего Героя будет сопротивление к огню, молнии и холоду. С помощью Врат Героя вы можете получить новые маски, разбивая Яйца. История Патапон, который известен как Герой, раньше был Вакапоном, имел мистические связи с Принцессой Патапонов, но, похоже, он не помнит об этом. Когда Ормен Кармен вторгся в покои Принцессы, Герой разбил Мировое Яйцо, надеясь, что Принцесса будет в порядке. К сожалению, разбиение Мирового Яйца только высвободила в мир множество демонов. После того, как Ормен Кармен захватил Пата-Пол, Герой покинул его с позором. Полный отчаяния, он одел маску, которая, в обмен на его память, наделила его новыми способностями. Later, the Hero got into some sort of trouble, causing an unknown person to magically seal him underneath a pile of boulders. Mighty One's army rescued him from the boulders and an attacking Dodonga in Patapon 2. Hero through a rock at Dodonga, mortally wounding the beast. Hero joined the Mighty One's army. An ancient prophecy said that the Hero had to be loyal to whoever named him, and back at Patapolis the Mighty One does just that. Hero then leads the Patapons through many battles, up until the final battle to retake Pata-Pole. While battling Ormen Karmen in the Pata-Pole Palace, the Hero's memories return to him in the form of visions that appear if you don't kill Ormen Karmen immedietly. After Dettankarmen is killed, Hatapon and three Yaripons rescue the Patapon Princess from the Rainbow Egg. The Princess tells the Hero that his destiny is to save the world, not just Pata-Pole. After the completion of the Rainbow Bridge, the Hero crosses over it to the new land with the Patapons and Meden. Together they stumble across the Forbidden Vessel, which the Patapons open despite Meden's warnings. The Hero is petrified along with all the other Patapons when they release the Seven Archfiends. Silver Hoshipon saves the Hero by blending the his spirit with that of the Mighty Patapon's, creating the Uberhero. Then Uberhero, the petrified Meden, Hatapon, and the Patapon Trifecta follow Silver Hoshipon to the Hideout. After defeating the Archfiends and Dark Heroes, the Uberhero falls into a magic sleep. He is granted a wish. There are three options the player can choose, but the true ending involves the third: to rescue the Patapons by sacrficing the Uberhero's body. The Patapons are restored, and the Mighty Patapon resumes his original presence, but the Hero's journey is over when it's actually not. Behaviour Hero has a hobby of underestimating all, he also underestimates the Patapons at the start of Patapon 2, he always underestimates them, saying "Is that all you got, Patapons? Sheesh" and he always feels he is the leader of everyone. After you name him, he will be silent on your journey. Patagate In multiplayer mode, (ad-hoc mode) 4 heroes work together to protect and crack a giant egg obtained in the main game. The rewards include weapons, items, masks, and a new Komupon. There's a tip to get the item you want: if you've got 2 eggs from the same family member (like Centura and Darantula), and you want to get a four level item (like Ottama bone), go to the harder egg, fail one time, ONLY ONE TIME, and you will get your 4 level item. If you want you can do it with the easier one, but it's more possible to get a 3 level item. When your Hero dies, they will respawn after 10 seconds, and for each death 5 seconds is added thereafter. He will still respawn even when devoured. Trivia *Besides the Hero Patapon encountered in Patapon 2, the Patapon legends also speak of many other heroes which have defended the tribe in ancient times. **This includes the original Trifecta members: Ban The Tatepons, Gan The Yaripon and Don The Yumipon. **The Replacemant Trifecta members: Ton, Chin, Kan and Hatapon. **The Uberheroes. *In the Patapon 2 intro, Hero was in the form of a normal Yaripon and wore a Shuba mask and an Iron helmet. In the title intro, his true form seems to be Kibapon level 5 Baasara with a Giant Halberd "Grizzly", no Horse, and a Shubabbasa mask (level 4 Shuba, can be found in the Darantula Egg). *All Komupons are heroes and can be replicated. The exception is Bakun, who wields Great God Armour. *In Patapon 2, while in Hero Mode, your Hero seems to grow in size a little. And in Patapon 3, you'll still notice them grow in size. *In Patapon 2, the Hero is "hard-headed" as he always attacks with any perfect command other than the march and miracle commands. This is the reason why timing in devouring bosses (Dodonga bosses, Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen) is difficult. However, in Patapon 3, each of the Uberhero Mode commands is specific and cannot be activated with any other command. *In the intro of Patapon 3, the Hero is seen transforming into an Uberhero. The Uberhero has a form similar to Babassa, Charibasa, equipped with Hotenpon's Halberd. es:Héroe